


Dave and Terezi: Ascend

by endreal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endreal/pseuds/endreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave takes Terezi to the top of the staircase to show her a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave and Terezi: Ascend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildHaunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHaunt/gifts).



“okay now i want you to close your eyes,” Dave said. “no peeking okay”

“WH4T 1N J3GUS N4M3 D4V3. 1M BL1ND R3M3MB3R”

“you know what”

“WH4T?”

“shut up is what now hold onto my hands and try not to breathe too deeply okay”

“WH4T3V3R YOU S4Y C4NDY4SS,” Terezi cackled. “H3H3H3H3H3.”

Dave took Terezi by the hands and guided her through the door out into the hallway, then up to the access stairway that led to the rooftop of his apartment building. He was pretty sure no one ever came up here except for him and Bro, and even that wasn’t too often. Mostly just when Bro felt the need to put Dave in his place with a Cal-fueled display of brotherly machismo.

Fuck man.

Anyway, no one but the Striders ever came up here, so Dave had been free from interruption for the past several days while he’d been working on a secret project.

Terezi didn’t know where they were going, but she could tell they were ascending. Even breathing shallowly, she could taste the colors getting brighter. And also they were climbing stairs. That kept happening, too.

“alright cool were here now,” Dave finally said. “you can open your eyes or uh take a deep breath or whatever it is you do”

Terezi let go of his hands and took a _deep_ breath, then began to cackle with glee. Dave had spent the last several days painting the landing at the top of the rooftop access with a special mural just for her – in teal paint and in bright red, a swirling mural of painted hearts made of cogs connected together like synapses.

“so yeah i hope you like it”

Terezi’s grin widened even further and she flung her arms around Dave’s shoulders.

“1T SM3LLS H34V3NLY.”

“thanks im glad you like it”

“BUT NOT 4S H34V3NLY 4S YOU BLUSH1NG.” Terezi cackled softly and licked his cheek.

Dave didn’t say anything, he just wiped his face on his sleeve and held her a little closer.


End file.
